naruto_two_paths_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis Hyuga
Mavis Hyuga '''(神龍のうずまき, '''Hyuga Meibisu), is a member of the Hyūga Clan. 'Personality' Mavis is a young woman, who has trouble seeing past the past, looking forward into her future she's scared, scared to lose it all, so she usually hides her pain so it's not inflicted on others. Always putting someone else in front of herself, because she believes she's not as important as others surrounding her. She can be a very quiet and unsociable person at times. Not wanting to speak up and say something, afraid of saying the wrong thing. She is willing to fight though for what she believes in and what she wants to protect. Mavis, also has low self-confidence, always being hard on herself nothing she does ever truly lives up to her expectations, making her a bit harsh when it comes to compliments for herself. Mavis also tries to hide all this by putting on a warm smile and faking being happy and not afraid because that to her is strength and courage but maybe she's wrong, but it's the only way she knows how to act to feel comfortable within her own walls. She is also a person who tries not to attach herself to anyone just in case something happens and they die, so she doesn't believe in true love as much as she probably should. 'Background ' Mavis was to be Hokage but as beaten by her ex-teammate. As of now, she is the leader of the Hyuga Clan and a well known S-Class criminal who was labeled as Extremely Dangerous. 'Life Force and Chakra Prowess ' Mavis has a whole lot of chakra, not just from her being a Kage, but from her tailed beast as well. Her chakra was high enough to overwhelm even the Raikage, and his chakra is nearly on the same level as a tailed beast. With her chakra, she is capable of shifting it into healing properties which heal every wound upon her, though it cannot heal limbs that have been cut off. She is capable of shifting her chakra into a black sphere that is capable of destroying villages with mid difficulty when in her tailed beast form. 'Ninjutsu ' Mostly using Taijutsu skills, Mavis is capable of using some basic Ninjutsu Techniques. She is highly skilled in the arts of Medical Training and can easily heal a cut-off limb with barely any problems. She is also capable of using Tailed Beast techniques that are given to her from her Tailed Beast. 'Taijutsu ' Being from the Hyuga Clan, she is capable of using the Gentle Fist, a very powerful and great Taijutsu skill set that enables the user to deactivate the opponent's chakra points. She is also good at hand - to - hand combat and can easily take on a group of academy students and genin on her own without much effort. The strength behind her moves was strong enough to crack metal and could easily send academy students flying through walls with a single punch. She was also strong enough to punch a normal adult's ribs and shatter every part completely.